


Dearest With Blue Eyes

by hedaclexuh



Series: With Blue Eyes [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation Kink, Sad!Clarke, adult nursing relationship, boobs, literally no one is asking for this, protective!Lexa, shower, soft clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaclexuh/pseuds/hedaclexuh
Summary: Clarke is a sad little puppy who feels comforted by touch and Lexa just wants to help her girlfriend feel okay even though she doesn't know whats wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I used a title generator because I can't come up with titles for anything to save my life.  
> I wrote this quite a while ago and forgot about it then thought "hey I should post this" and so now I am. I might continue off of it and make it a multi chapter fic but I'm undecided on that. This is the first thing I've ever posted and its super unbetad so if there's any mistakes please do tell. I appreciate feedback.

They hadn't been living together for more than a month, but had been dating for two years, give or take. They loved each other, for sure. Lexa knew that. 

She was over the moon to be living with the woman she loved. 

Clarke had excused herself to go shower five minutes ago, and Lexa had just thrown her clothes in the hamper and stepped into the bathroom where her girlfriend was showering. They showered together often, 'to save water', they always said. 

As Lexa pulled back the curtain to step behind the blonde girl, she revelled in how beautiful her girlfriend was, the curves of her hips, her long hair that waved down her back. She waited for her to turn around, hugging her from behind, her bare breasts pressing to the pale woman's upper back. 

"Clarke, everything okay?" Lexa asked quietly when the other had made no move to turn around. She only received a small nod in return, and she caught onto a small sniffle from her girlfriend. Her heart clenched in her chest at the thought of the beautiful girl being in pain. "Hey, look at me," Lexa said softly, lightly placing a hand on the slim waist in front of her. 

Long blonde hair covered Clarke’s round face when she turned with her head bowed, crossing her arms over her stomach. The taller woman had never seen this small girl look so small, she couldn't stop her hands from reaching out to her. 

"Babe, why won't you look at me?" The brunette asked, lightly tapping Clarke’s chin. When her girlfriend finally met her eyes, for a brief second, her blue eyes were an angry red, looking icier, the usual specks of gold missing.

"Are you high? Did you take something?" Grabbing her tense, sharp jaw to hold her in place, Lexa took a closer look. She received a small shake of the head as an answer as she lowered her long, slender hand back to her side. "What's wrong?"

The shorter girl shrugged her soft shoulders, shifting from foot to foot. 

"Hey, hey, come here it's okay." Lexa pulled her girlfriend to her and pressed their warm naked bodies against one another, running her hand up and down her long slender back, hitting the patch of faded stretch marks in the middle of Clarke’s spine. "Here, let's go lay down okay?" She asked, gently guiding the trembling girl from the shower, turning the faucet before stepping out of the tub after her. 

"I've never seen you cry," the brunette whispered, almost to herself. This caused the smaller girl to tense, pulling away from the gentle hand on the small of her back which rested between the dimples near her spine. Lexa hushed her soothingly, gently kissing the mole on her shoulder.

The blonde couldn't bring herself to talk, so she motioned with her cold hands while whining slightly, "I need to wash my hair," she thought to herself. 

"You can shower after, babe. Let's just get dried off for now, okay?"

After a small nod of approval, the brunette reached for a fluffy white towel and sat Clarke on the edge of the bathtub, kneeling in front of her she began to gently dry her girlfriends body. A few seconds later, the small girl gently placed the brunettes hand on the swell of her hip, motioning for her to keep towelling her dry. 

"Okay, there we go. Let's go get you into bed." Both girls stood once Clarke was dried off, heading towards the adjoined bedroom with Lexa’s hand leading the blonde, who let out a small whine and motioned back to the bathroom, trying to say that she wanted her girlfriend to dry off too. 

"You can get into bed and I'll come back and dry myself off before joining you," she assured, but the stubborn girl was having none of it. 

They both walked back to the bathroom, Clarke sitting back on the edge of the bath and the slender brunette standing between her legs. Lexa grabbed the blondes small hand, letting her wrap it around her leg and hold onto her, right over the large birthmark under the swell of her bottom. The distressed girl seemed to calm when there was physical contact and the taller woman was going use that to help her. She'd never had to do this for her girlfriend before. 

Once both girls were dry and Lexa had braided her long curly hair, they walked back to the bedroom. When the brunette tried to reach for the dresser for some pyjamas, the blonde whined and squeezed her hand.

"You don't want your pjs?" The tanned girl whispered to her girlfriend. The girl was still shaking slightly, sniffling and wiping her nose every once in a while. With a firm shake of the head for a reply, the brunette brought her over and let her girlfriend crawl into the bed, climbing in right after her and bringing the fluffy blankets over their naked forms. 

The blonde laid stiffly next to her, not moving from her position on her back, hands on her stomach. 

"Here, you can lay against me," she hummed, her small girlfriend folding over her and tucking her head against her side, in the curve of her slim waist. "Better?"

After the small nod in confirmation, wet hair tickling Lexa’s ribs, she began to lightly rub her hand along the pale girls spine.

A few minutes later, there was a small nudge to the underside of her bare breast. Lexa lifted her head to peer down at the blonde who had just nudged her nose against the soft skin again.

"Do you want something?" The brunette asked quietly. The blonde stared hopefully at the tanned woman's pink nipple, nosing the side of her small breast again. 

"You want my boob?" She laughed softly. "Go ahead, I don't mind." 

The blonde wrapped her long leg around the taller woman's. 

Lexa placed a fluffy pillow under her girlfriends head as Clarke gently latched onto her nipple and began to suckle peacefully, her palm laid across her other breast. 

Lexa continued to play with long blonde hair, to run her fingers along a pale arm. 

The blonde drifted into a sound sleep, eventually letting go of the nipple and nuzzling into a tanned, toned stomach, as both women slept peacefully together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so please do let me know if you saw any painful mistakes and if I should continue this. My tumblr is http://hedaclexuh.tumblr.com and you can hit me up on there I'm always open for friends.


End file.
